YO NO SOY ESA MUJER
by kalulu13
Summary: Dejaría Konoha para no estorbarle al rubio y serle de utilidad... Ya no era esa niña abandonada, ÉL ya no era su gran amor... madurar cuesta mucho...Podrá el desierto cambiar a una flor?O la matará de sed?Qué hace ÉL ahí?Quién tiene miedo? SxS,mal summary
1. Un equipo algo roto

YO NO SOY ESA MUJER

**Hola a todos!!**

Soy Kalulu13 y este es mi primer fan fick, estoy tan nerviosa… espero que les guste, si me dejan consejos se los agradeceré de todo corazón, es un RM, pero necesitaré ayuda en esa parte, nunca he escrito algo así, pero he leído y más o menos tengo la idea, espero de vdd que me ayuden, me estan temblando las manos…no hace falta decir que no soy dueña de los personajes, que nada de ellos ni del manga son mios, esto es sólo por diversión sin nada a cambio (excepto sus valiosos y hermosos comentarios… ), su apoyo es oro en manos pobres! Nos vemos!

**YO NO SOY ESA MUJER**

Capitulo 1: Un equipo algo roto, muy roto.

Había quedado como una completa estúpida, sus piernas no le respondían y sus manos no lograban formar su característico puño, simplemente fue un estorbo, y ella lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a él, a su mejor amigo, a su casi hermano, al ahora el ser más importante para ella… le prometió a Naruto ayudarle…

Y falló.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en el hospital de Konoha, atendiendo las heridas de Naruto y su sensei temporal…

--Ne, Sakura-chan, ¡La próxima vez te prometo que no fallaré!--grito con su típica energía y entusiasmo el rubio cabeza hueca hiperactivo número uno de la aldea oculta entre las hojas --¡Mi entrenamiento es genial! Pronto seré muy fuerte--

La pelirosa le miro con dulzura, siempre era así, siempre se esforzaba de más, siempre alegre, optimista, fuerte, decidido… útil…

"Eres una molestia"

El recuerdo de esas palabras hizo eco en su cabeza, _él _se lo había dicho más de una vez, y ella jamás pudo demostrarle lo contrario.

¿De que sirvió todo entonces? ¿No era acaso ella la Ninja femenina más famosa de su villa? ¿No era ella quien había igualado la fuerza sobre humana de Tsunade-sama y también quién se convirtió en la médica más reconocida? ¿Quién sino una integrante del equipo Kakashi? ¿¡No fue acaso ella una de las responsables de la muerte de un Akatsuki!?

Entonces… ¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada?

Recordaba cada segundo con masoquismo detalle, esa mirada fría, carente de vida, de sentimiento, después esa espada filosa atentando contra la vida del rubio, atacando por la espalda, "cobarde" pensó, sin embargo cuando _el_ se había acercado fue de frente, sin vacilación, sin escrúpulos, sin pensarlo… ¿Realmente pensaba matar a Naruto?

La respuesta era más clara que el cielo de ese día. Ese maldito día.

No pudo evitar que su rostro se contrajera de sólo pensarlo… perder a Naruto… ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Nadie le arrebataría a su fastidioso!, ni siquiera ese, ese traidor.

¿Cuántas veces el ojiazul la había salvado? Incontables.

¿Cuántas veces ella le había agradecido? Ninguna.

Y al final el decía: ¡Vamos Sakura-chan!

Había sido consiente de los sentimientos del chico, no era estúpida, no, todo lo contrario, era una genio, una genio con un idiota corazón y una pésima empatía. Siempre supo lo que ella representaba para Naruto, pero siendo ingenua, caprichosa y enojona, se había aferrado a un sueño que ni nube tenía.

Pero el siempre era fiel y constante, cálido y expresivo… tan diferente al _otro_, a ese _otro_.

Un enfermero se acerco a ella proporcionándole la tablilla del diagnóstico de Naruto "Bien, sólo estará aquí 1 día", al fin y al cabo el poder del zorro de las nueve colas era de gran ayuda en esos casos.

Le sonrió una última vez antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla, recordó lo que hizo la vez anterior en que se encontraban en la misma situación, ella le había hecho una promesa… y no cumplió.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora todo era más claro.

Había colocado la balanza de la forma más arbitraria que jamás se hubiese creído capaz de hacer.

Por un lado estaba _él_, su primer amor quien la desprecio y la dejo abandonada en una banca, su motivación para convertirse en Ninja y aprenderse todos los jutsus, por quien perdió a su primera y mejor amiga quien también fue su modelo a seguir en un principio… y por otro lado estaba Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino y muy recientemente Yamato y… Sai.

Todos ellos eran su familia, su vida, su esperanza y su fuerza.

Sería una estupidez dudar de que lado se inclinaba más.

Ya estaba decidida, sentía que la venda que traía en sus ojos por casi 8 años había desaparecido con dolorosa rapidez… Sasuke solo había sido una obsesión insana, un espejismo, algo que jamás había sido y que jamás sería, sólo un maldito recuerdo forjado con cadenas de espinas…

Y ella le paso la cadena a Naruto.

Era notorio con el pasar del tiempo que ellos dos habían forjado cierta "amistad", a pesar de sus diferencias ellos empezaban a formar un equipo, un vínculo y ella había deseado formar parte de eso… trato, pero siempre terminaba siendo la damisela en peligro, una carga, y ellos quienes tenían que protegerla, cuidarla, salvarla.

Ya no más.

Sabía de antemano que el amar a una persona no garantiza que esta te corresponda, lo sabía por que ella amaba a Sasuke y por que Naruto la amaba a ella.

¿Ella realmente no amaba a Naruto?

Lo amaba, sin duda, pero era un sentimiento diferente al que ella consideraba amor, ella lo quería, lo respetaba, lo admiraba y se preocupaba por el… eso sí, ella era algo tosca al demostrarle esos sentimientos, pero los tenía, y eran mucho más valiosos que el recuerdo de algo que nunca fue.

El rubio no se merecía eso, ya sufría demasiado con haber perdido a ese amigo como para que ella le obligase a prometer traerlo de vuelta.

Traerlo de vuelta ¿Para qué?

Era ilógico que todo regresara a la normalidad, simplemente imposible, si Sasuke regresara sería tratado como lo que era, un traidor, tanto como por unirse al grupo de Orochimaru como por haber atacado a Naruto. Sería encarcelado y vigilado constantemente por los Anbu en el mejor de los casos, ya que conociendo a Tsunade-sama ella le pondría la pena de muerte, el exilio, o quizás algo peor…

… Todo lo que estaban haciendo era una completa perdida de tiempo, aquel que vieron ya no era Sasuke-kun, ya no…

-- Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?--

La pelirosa despertó de su entendimiento interno, se giro para observar al chico que estaba en la camilla, no tenía heridas visibles, solo había sufrido un desmayo por haber forzado mucho su chakra, también Yamato se encontraba en el mismo estado, solo que este ultimo estaba dormido.

-- No es nada Naruto-kun, vendré por ti mañana--

Y salio de aquella habitación, el rubio tenía una clara confusión en su rostro, ¿ella le había llamado Naruto-kun? ¿Kun? Y además… ¿Ella iría por el mañana?

¿Qué le había pasado a Sakura?

--No es nada Naruto, ella esta creciendo—

--¡Kya! ¡Yamato-sensei! ¡No me asuste de esa forma dattebayo!—exclamó completamente consternado, su sensei era ya de por si terrorífico sin necesidad de estar sorprendiendo a los demás – ¿Creciendo?—

El castaño observo minuciosamente a su discípulo temporal, al parecer el había crecido mucho, no solo en su estatura, sino también en su poder, tal como se lo había dicho Hatake… pero aún así seguía siendo por dentro aquel ingenuo y despistado niño, y Sakura sufría de lo mismo, pero aparentemente esta estaba despertando de su letargo, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, posiblemente el equipo Kakashi se rompería más de lo que ya estaba…

Sakura cerro la puerta tras de si y observo el pasillo que se extendía a sus costados… ¿Siempre había sido así de largo?, no quiso preguntarse más ni responderse siquiera, por lo que avanzó sin mucho cuidad hasta llegar a la salida del prestigiado hospital. Algunas enfermeras y médicos la saludaron al reconocerla ¿y como no? Si era la alumna de la Quinta, la que a sus 15 años de edad, ya desempeñaba el puesto de doctora en el edificio y en las misiones más peligrosas.

-- No es recomendable caminar con la cabeza gacha—susurró una voz a sus espaldas, la pelirosa rápidamente se giró para encarar al vociferador.

-- Kakashi-sensei—susurró igual la chica, ni siquiera se percato de donde estaba, justo frente a la torre de la Hokage.

-- Mhm…¿Qué te preocupa?—pregunto con su típico tono y postura desganado, era increíble que una persona tan holgazana a primera vista resultara ser un jounin de tan prestigiado nivel.

-- ¿Cuidará siempre de Naruto-kun? ¿Pase lo que pase?—el Ninja copia estaba casi shockeado, ¿de cuando acá Sakura mostraba tan abiertamente su preocupación por Naruto? ¿y que era eso del kun?. La pregunta estaba de más, ambos lo sabían, pero la joven necesitaba su palabra para poder continuar tranquila, sabía perfectamente que el peliplateado tenía una "deuda" moral con Sasuke que ella en realidad ignoraba, pero era muy evidente la preferencia que le tenía al peliazul sobre el rubio, y aunque sonará feo o desconfiado, en el peor de los casos, Sakura prefería volver a ver a Naruto que a Sasuke, más no saber si Kakashi pensaba igual la mortificaba…

-- Siempre cuido de mis camaradas Sakura—respondió simple.

Eso no la alivio, pero no podría pedir más por el momento. Sólo tenía un día para arreglar todo y hacer lo que en realidad quería.

Madurar.

Le dio una sonrisa muy característica de ella y se alejo hacia el despacho de su maestra, la princesa Tsunade.

-- Adelante—se escucho detrás de la puerta. Sakura abrió sin más, ya era mucha la confianza entre ellas, la joven en verdad admiraba e idolatraba su sensei, ella representaba todo lo que quería, quería coraje, fuerza, superación, valentía y carácter.

-- Tsunade-sensei—saludo la chica. La rubia la miro con detenimiento, cada día estaba más alta, más bonita, en realidad esa chiquilla que llego a su oficina pidiéndole ser su alumna en un intento desesperado por ayudar a sus amigos ya había cambiado, ya no la sentía como su alumna, era una compañera, una aliada… casi su hija.

-- ¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo?—

-- Sensei, he decidido ir a las tierras del país de la arena a entrenar y servir—respondió muy segura, sus ojos de jade, un verde hermoso, de esmeralda, brillaron con la convicción de una guerrera. La Quinta de sorprendió rápidamente, desde que habían regresado de su misión de salvar a Gaara, una águila mensajera había pedido solícitamente que Haruno Sakura fuese a su país a entrenar y educar a los Ninja médicos de ahí, además al mismo tiempo se ofrecían a darle cualquier entrenamiento que ella quisiese, claro que también por sus servicios compartirían las plantas tan inusuales que crecían solo en esa arena y bajo su cuidado. La oferta era muy tentadora, si Sakura iba los lazos entre la arena y la hoja se volverían más fuertes, además Sakura regresaría con nuevas habilidades y conocimientos que podría transmitir a los médicos de Konoha.

Pero pedirle a Sakura que abandonara la villa por tres años era mucho.

El equipo Kakashi estaba en la misión de salvar al Uchiha y sabía de antemano que Sakura estaba muy deseosa de volver a ver al chico, faltaban solo 5 meses para que Orochimaru utilizase ese cuerpo, por lo que era ilógico que en ese momento la joven misma, la pelirosa, le estuviese pidiendo que la mandara… algo había sucedido, ella no aceptaría de buenas a primeras esa oferta, lo supo cuando se lo dijo por compromiso y la chica se había negado rotundamente a abandonar a su equipo y su misión, ya hacía una semana de eso, y muy en el fondo ella también hubiese extrañado a la chica.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, firme.

-- ¿Entenderás lo que eso significa, no? Si te vas Sakura, no podré garantizarte que el Uchiha regrese, aunque bien podría llamar a por ti en caso de que la misión se lleve a cabo o…--

-- No es necesario, solicíteme sólo si la aldea o alguno de mis camaradas me necesita, por lo demás no se necesita mi presencia—contesto segura, al ver la cara de estupefacción de su maestra decidió aclarar – Atenderé al llamado de mi pueblo, pero no me pida interrumpir mi entrenamiento por un traidor—

Continuará…


	2. Condiciones y Promesas

**Notas de la autora:** Lo básico... los personajes no me pertenecen, nada de la serie de Naruto me pertenece... solo estoy jugando un poco a la escritora jeje... bueno, sólo diré que esta historia no es la típica SasuSaku, y que, si alguien se lo preguntaba... pues si van a haber otras parejitas jeje... ahorita leeran sobre algunas. DISFRUTEN!!

**YO NO SOY ESA MUJER**

Capitulo 2: Condiciones y promesas.

Ya estaba, todo decidido, solo había un pequeño inconveniente…

Flash back:

_--Si eso quieres…-- susurró la rubia al ver a su pupila tan firme ante sus palabras –Pero habrá una condición—_

_-- ¿Condición?—preguntó estupefacta la joven kunoichi, ¿acaso sería dinero?, por vergonzoso que fuese, Jiraya y Tsunade tenían más cosas en común de lo que aparentaban…_

_--No es dinero—aclaró la Hokage al ver el rostro de la pelirosa, ¿tan mal concepto tenía de ella?... siiiiii –Partirás dentro de dos días, no mañana, además, cada quince días tendrás que mandar un informe de tus avances y movimientos en la aldea de la arena…-_

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretendía mantenerla vigilada? Eso enfureció a Sakura, ¡Tenía 15, casi 16! ¡Ya no era una niña! Era increíble que aún marchándose temporalmente a otro lugar su maestra quisiera mantenerla vigilada cual niña de 5…_

_Pero tenía que aceptar, tener que hacer un reporte quincenalmente no la detendría._

_--Además…-- continuo la mujer desde su cómodo asiento._

_--¿Además?—pregunto la joven._

_-- Estas repitiendo lo que digo Sakura—exclamó Tsunade sin ser conciente de que aquello activaba un recuerdo en la chica… Kakashi le había dicho lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella estaba con Naruto y el otro…_

_Naruto, ella se iría y dejaría a Naruto… no, no podía pensar en eso, de lo contrario todo el coraje que acumuló para tomar esa decisión se esfumaría cual ninjutsu._

_--Como te decía, además del informe, cada dos meses un chuunin o jounin irá para verificar tu estado y mantenerte al tanto de lo que ocurre en Konoha, también podrás ser solicitada en caso de que se necesite de tu presencia y servicio para la aldea, podrás funcionar como Ninja si el Kazekage lo requiera y consulte conmigo y… bueno, en realidad es todo—finalizo levantando un montón de papeles que fingía leer._

_Sakura no podía creerlo, estaba decidido, pasado mañana partiría de su aldea natal, las condiciones eran algo exageradas a su parecer, o tal vez demasiado ligeras, pero se iría, se iría y era definitivo._

_--¡Arigato Tsunade-sensei!—exclamó feliz al tiempo que salía corriendo del lugar, no sin antes hacer la correspondiente reverencia._

_La princesa sonreía con melancolía mientras una ligera lágrima corría por su mejilla, su aprendiz, su niña, su pequeña estaba creciendo…_

Fin Flash Back.

Dos días.

Pensándolo bien, ese tiempo lo utilizaría para aclarar unas pequeñas cosas, cositas muuuy relevantes…

--¡Sakura-san!—se escuchó la exclamación desde lejos, cuando la joven se giró observo como una nube de polvo se hacia cada vez más y más grande – Sakura-san, ¿Has esperado mi regreso? ¡Oh, esto demuestra el poder de mi juventud!—exclamó el joven mientras lagrimitas corrían por su rostro.

--Lee-kun, que bueno que ya hayan regresado de su misión— dijo la pelirosa feliz, el experto en taijutsu estaba como ido, ¿Lee-kun? ¿Acaso su flor de cerezo ya había aceptado que estaba locamente enamorada de él? ¿Era este el comienzo de un bello amor?, pero antes de que siguiera fantaseando y siendo rodeado de una atmosfera melosa, una chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza para despertarlo y volverlo a la realidad.

Y es que tras el joven de malla verde, igualita a la de su Gai-sensei, se encontraban Tenten y Neji.

--No era una misión, Lee quería visitar a unos amigos, en realidad amigos de todos—informó la castaña de dos cebollas.

--Te traje algo delicioso, ¡pruébalo!—ofreció, las cejas de azotador, apodo que por cierto Sakura odiaba, pero que Naruto frecuentemente usaba, Lee parecía envuelto en un aura de inmensa alegría.

Sacó de una caja un plato con un contenido muy dudoso, agarró una cucharada y se la acercó a la boca de la pelirosa.

--¡No, espera! ¡No comas eso Sakura!—trató de prevenir el ojiperla, pero era muy tarde…

-- ¡Se llama curry de la vida! ¿Verdad que es delicioso?—

Todo estaba oscuro, daba vueltas, le ardía horrores la garganta y las nauseas eran catastróficas. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó desmayada.

Pero alguien la sostuvo.

-- Sakura-san, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó una voz monótona, que sostenía el cuerpo pálido de la chica.

--¡Mi Sakura!—

--¡Lee tarado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle eso?—preguntó la castaña.

Mientras Tenten le daba su merecido a un pobre Lee, Neji observó al chico que aún cargaba a la joven.

--Oye tú, identifícate—mencionó al tiempo que lo analizaba, nada mejor que la visión pura.

--Mi nombre es Sai, mucho gusto—contestó el morocho con su fingida sonrisa, Neji no necesito de su visión para ver la falsedad de esta –Soy el nuevo integrante del equipo Kakashi—

Se hicieron las correspondientes presentaciones, Sai insistía en que Sakura debía ir al hospital, pero Neji le dijo que en unos minutos se le pasaría… si, Neji lo sabía por experiencia… una horrible experiencia…

-- Mou, ¿Dónde estoy?—se preguntó la joven de ojos esmeralda, al ver un hermoso cuarto, "demasiado fino" pensó.

--Sakura-san, que bien que ya hayas despertado—se oyó decir a una voz dulce y tímida, que rayaba entre alegría y alivio.

--Hinata, ¿Qué sucedió?—

--Lo que pasó fue que el tarado de Lee te dio de su "curry de la vida", esa cosa es mortal, Neji prácticamente estuvo sin pulso ¡Dos Veces!—exclamó la joven que recién entraba al cuarto, tras haber corrido la puerta.

--Estas en mi cuarto, Sakura-san, ¿te sientes mejor?—pregunto preocupada la chica de larga y lisa melena azul.

-- Hai, hai, ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?—

Hinata se sonrojó típicamente, más sin embargo Tenten puso una cara picara y maliciosa…

--Te trajo tu novio—respondió la castaña.

… --¿¡NANI!?—gritó Sakura al borde de otro colapso.

--Ne, Sakura-san, no nos habías dicho que tenías novio…-- comentó la Hyuuga, no había reproche en su voz, sino alegría, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Naruto y este siempre ha estado más al pendiente de su compañera de equipo, al principio quiso creer que era camarería, al igual que Kiba y Shino se preocupaban por ella, pero lo de la pelirosa y el rubio era algo distinto, y simplemente le entristecía, le partía su corazón… y ahora, parecía brillar de nuevo la esperanza.

-- Sai es un chico lindo, te lo tenías bien escondido—siguió comentando la castaña de cebollitas.

--Sai-kun no es mi novio—comentó de lo más tranquila, por lo menos ya sabía a quien se referían, en realidad no habría diferencia de Sai o cualquier otro… ¿o sí? – Es mi compañero de equipo—

Tan rápido como viene la esperanza se va…

-- Bueno, bueno, no importa, pero dime ¿De cuando acá llamas a Lee Lee-kun? ¿¡No me digas que en realidad te has enamorado de él!?--

Vuelve la esperanza…

--Desde que llamo a Naruto Naruto-kun—

Adiós…

Tenten la observó minuciosamente, ella no conocía mucho a la Haruno, ¡y quien sí!, prácticamente se la pasaba encerrada en el trabajo del hospital, en la Torre ordenando las cosas de la Hokage junto con Shizune o entrenando para volverse más fuerte… "Como si eso fuese posible" pensó temerosa.

Sakura aún no entendía porque fue a parar al cuarto de Hinata, pero la verdad no le importaba, es más, podría decirse que la suerte le sonrío.

--Tenten, ¿Podrías permitirme hablar a solas con Hinata?—preguntó con calma a la castaña, esta por estar pensando en que algún día Sakura se transformaría en un Gai súper competitivo simplemente asintió de forma rápida y nerviosa, saliendo a tropezones del cuarto.

Hinata estaba echa un manojo de nervios, ¿Acaso la pelirosa había leído su mente? No era posible ¿O sí?

--Hinata—susurró la joven Ninja médica.

--Ha-hai—

--¿Realmente amas a Naruto-kun?—

Paro. ¡Paro cardíaco! ¡Sakura realmente leía las mentes!, o por lo menos eso pensó la Hyuuga, ¿Qué le respondería?, si decía que no sería la más grande y horrible mentira de toda su vida, pero si decía que sí, Sakura probablemente la mataría en un arranque de celos, pues según ella, ambas amaban al mismo chico tonto…

La joven de mirada perlada alzó su vista, su mentón se puso firme y orgulloso, decidida como jamás lo estuvo, con una seguridad que ni siquiera en su batalla con su querido primo había demostrado.

--Hai—contestó con la voz casi rota, confesar su amor en palabras era más difícil que nada, lo suyo era un secreto a voces, pero de demostrarlo a decirlo había una gran e inmensa barrera, se sintió tan aliviada de poder confesarlo… sin tener en cuenta a quien se lo decía, ¿y que si eso, su declaración, conllevaba a una batalla?... su amor por Naruto era más grande, mucho más grande.

La respuesta de la pelirosa la dejó sin palabras.

Sakura se acerco a Hinata y le dio un tierno abrazo, la ojiperla aún no salía de su asombro, ¿Qué era todo eso?

--Me alegro, nadie mejor que tú para cuidar a mi otōto—le susurró dulcemente –Sé que con el tiempo mi hermanito llegará a amarte con la misma intensidad con la que tú lo amas, créeme, él te amará, cuando vea lo que yo veo, a una hermosa y fuerte Ninja--

Otōto, otōto, otōto… ¿eso era lo que representaba Naruto para Sakura?

--Sa-sa-Sakura-chan!!—exclamó feliz la Hyuuga, sus sueños parecían tan cercanos ahora, sus plegarias tal vez si fueron escuchadas, lo que en verdad sabía con certeza es que ahora Sakura se convertía en la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido, ella le estaba confiando a la persona a la que consideraba su hermano, su hermanito, y ella realmente estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo y amarlo por siempre, su puro corazón así se lo decía: Amaba a Naruto, más que a sí misma.

La pelirosa acariciaba el suave cabello de la que sabía, algún día, sería su cuñada, así le gustaba pensar a ella, tal vez el destino cambiaba, las cosas no estaban escritas sobre piedra, pero nadie podía quitarle el privilegio de soñar, aunque todo estuviese sobre arena, ella tenía fe en esa pareja tan dispareja, por que ambos eran seres maravillosos… arena… eso le recordaba…

-- Hinata, me iré pasado mañana a entrenar en la aldea de la arena, no pienso decírselo a nadie más que a ti, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie y que cuidarás a Naruto para que no se sienta solo, él más que nadie merece ser feliz y sólo tú puedes hacer eso--

--Ha-hai, Sakura-chan, te lo prometo—dijo convencida.

--Bien, eso me tranquiliza—

Siguieron hablando de todo y de nada, una hora bastó para forjar una fuerte amistad que debido a los duros tiempos que había vivido Konoha no se había dado, pero ahí estaban las dos, hablado y hablando, sin haberse dado cuenta que hace unos momentos una persona había escuchado sus pequeños secretos, y la condición de la pelirosa a la peliazul.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooooo

Solo se escuchaba el leve andar de una persona por ese pasillo de color anaranjado negrusco, con extrañas figuras por doquier, eran tantos los pasillos y puertas por las que andaba que sin duda cualquiera que no fuera él se hubiese perdido…

Que no fuera él, Orochimaru, o… Sasuke.

--Sasuke-kun, ¿Has despertado?—pregunto Kabuto después de haber tocado la puerta de su cuarto varias veces, primero muy suaves, pero ahora con claro sonido.

No recibió respuesta. En realidad nunca la recibía, pero ahora estaba un poco impaciente, pues desde la mañana que no veía a Orochimaru-sama y eso lo alteraba, ya que este nunca actuaba sin antes decírselo y así contar con su apoyo incondicional…

Quizás solo había madrugado y se había puesto a entrenar con el Uchiha, ya que este siempre le estaba exigiendo un entrenamiento, para hacerse más y más fuerte… Kabuto realmente dudaba que hubiese un nivel superior al que ya poseía el joven, aunque claro nunca se lo diría, eso era demasiado peligroso para Orochimaru… y para el.

--Sasuke-ku…--

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que la puerta se abrió súbitamente, revelando al ocupante y dueño de aquel oscuro y frío cuarto.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, alto, fuerte, frío, calculador e imponente.

Su mirada seguía siendo de ese negro profundo, lleno de misterio y astucia, que en esos momentos, y desde hace más de dos años y medio, solo mostraba frialdad… y una completa indiferencia.

Pero ahora había algo más… varias cosas… coraje, valor, desprecio, anisas y furia.

Kabuto casi se queda diez segundos con la boca abierta, pero inmediatamente la cerro, el Uchiha ya sabía que era superior al peliplateado en muchos aspectos, pero tal y como le había dicho Orochimaru a Kabuto "La única condición que debes recordar al tratar a Sasuke es… no temerle". Y él se prometió a sí mismo jamás mostrarle temor.

Por más que se muriera por dentro.

--Sasuke-kun… ¿Has visto a Orochimaru-sama? ¿Han estado entrenando?—

El joven de cabello negro con ligeros destellos azules hizo una mueca de desagrado casi imperceptible.

Quizás eso significaba que no lo había visto.

Que lo había buscado para entrenar y que no lo encontró.

Que le dijo algo que era obvio y eso le enfadó.

En realidad habían muchas posibilidades… y Kabuto no estaba para rodeos o adivinanzas.

--¿Ese es un no o un sí?— preguntó ya al borde de una crisis nerviosa…

--Te lo diré con una condición… -- susurró el apuesto y glacial joven.

Por supuesto Kabuto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡6 palabras! Era todo un récord… no sabía que decir así que simplemente asintió a lo que fuera que Sasuke le iba a decir.

--Promete no gritar…--

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autora**: Intrigados? Me too XD, pues aquí vemos a una Sakura más madura, y no siempre madurar significa ser una persona fuerte que no necesite de nadie… así que esta no es otra de esas historias… mmm… quiero pedirles un favor: un personita que amablemente se a ayudarme con las personalidades del equipo Hebi, ya que quiero meter a algunos de esos personajes pero la vdd no los conozco XD.

_**YO NO SOY ESA MUJER CAPI 1**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_Primero que nada ¡Domo Arigato! Se que esperan muchas cosas buenas, pero yo soy nueva y me da miedo fallarles… pero les prometo dar lo mejor de mi! Aunque me tiemblen las manos seguiré escribiendo! Sus comentarios, felicitaciones y sugerencias son hermosos, valen mucho para mí! (5 revi-galitos preciosos, los quiero mucho!!)

Jarnall: MI PRIMER REVIEW EN LA HISTORIA!! Muchas Gracias!! (T-T) Realmente me esforcé en poder transmitir bien los sentimientos, no estaba segura, pero después de leerte me sentí osada y publique otros dos el mismo día jeje… tal vez me emocioné demasiado XD. Sé que piensas que el argumento será como el de muchas otras bellas historias, pero lamento decirte que este no será el caso, Sakura no odia a Sasuke… te sorprenderá su cambio! , espero llenar tus expectativas!

PolinSeneka: Uy!, pues que decir, creo que nos sintonizamos jeje, pues habrá algo con ese personaje, pero las cosas se darán con tanta madurez (y a la vez muy infantiles U) que amoríos habrán por montón!, me alegra tanto que leas mi historia! Muchas gracias!

Linkin: Continuaré tan pronto como ustedes me lo pidan, gracias! Lamento mantenerte en suspenso, pero le da sabor a la historia jeje.

Maya-chan: Y no sólo eso!!, te sorprenderás! Nuestra Sakura no solo será mas valiente y decidida, en este capítulo habrás notado que ha madurado, huyyy, el momento del encuentro te va a encantar, espero dejar a todos con la boca abierta jeje. Gracias por apoyarme y decirme que no me ponga nerviosa!... pero no puedo evitarlo…

Florpink: Como te habrás dado cuenta, no es un amor del tipo romántico el que siente Sakura por Naruto, además aquí Sakura no es solo más madura emocionalmente, sino que empieza a adquirir algo de tacto…

Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (TT, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (TT, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje.

**SAYO! (entren arribita donde dice kalulu13 jeje, para ver mis otras historias )**


	3. Adiós Konoha, adiós, virginidad?

**Notas de la autora:** Advertencia!! Recuerden en que rango esta ubicada esta historia! Aquí habrá algo de lemon, lime, limones/limas, XD, jaja, como se escriba… ustedes entienden XD. Además, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen ok? Si Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Garaa, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Itachi y demás sexys boys fuesen míos… aaaaaah… Kawaii!!

Debo decirles que este es un **SasuSaku**… pero habrán otras parejas como NaruHina, y también… tríos, cuadrados y pentágonos amorosos jeje…

**YO NO SOY ESA MUJER**

Capitulo 3: Adiós Konoha… adiós… virginidad?

Prácticamente tuvo que escurrirse a la salida de la mansión Hyuuga, ya que Hinata la había llenado de preguntas completamente fastidiosas, como "¿Cuál es su color favorito?, ¿Qué dulce le gusta más?, ¿Le gusta ir al cine?, ¿Qué talla es (zapatos, camisas, pantalones)?, ¿Cuál es su estación favorita del año?" y bla bla bla…

Estaba feliz, lo admitía, ya que dejaba en buenas manos a su rubio molesto…

De solo pensar que se alejaría de Naruto… cuando hacía tan poco que se habían vuelto a ver… era… difícil.

Pero no imposible.

--¿Ya estas bien, Sakura-san?—preguntó un joven que se había posicionado a su lado.

--Sai-kun, si, ya estoy bien, arigato—le sonrío.

El chico estaba con un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro… ¿Kun?, tal vez… eso significaba que estaba formando realmente lazos de amistad con la pelirosa, tal vez también llegase a formarlos con Naruto, tal vez si llegase a ser parte completa del equipo Kakashi.

Benditos los libros.

--Que bien—le sonrió con una genuina sonrisa, que curiosamente sólo Sakura era capaz de distinguir a primera vista… falso, Naruto también podía… mucho mejor que ella – Por cierto, tus amigos son muy raros—

Una gota al mejor estilo anime se posó en la cabeza de Sakura, ya que tras esas palabras un Lee salió de la mansión con cara de pocos amigos.

--¡Sakura-san! ¿Es cierto que él es tu nuevo compañero? (T-T)—

--Hai, Sai es el nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo, ¿no es así?—

--Hai, Sakura-san me ha hablado de ti, Lee-san—comentó Sai.

A Lee le brillaron los ojos al saberse nombrado hacia otros por la cerezo dueña de su eterno amor… ¡Oh el poder de la juventud!

--Bueno, tengo que irme… nos vemos—dijo Sakura apenas en un murmullo… que feo era mentir.

Y sin más, concentrando chakra en sus piernas, salió corriendo, con dos pares de ojos negros observándola…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quien sabe como, pero se las arregló para estar escondida durante esos dos días, de alguna manera era muy duro estarse paseando por Konoha al saber que se iría… y nadie la despediría… tal vez solo Hinata, Tsunade… nada más…

Aún así cumplió su promesa con Naruto, y fue por él el día que salió del hospital.

El rubio estuvo a punto de ser reingresado por el paro cardiaco que le dio cuando Sakura le dijo: "¿Te gustaría tener nuestra cita ahora?"

Pasaron ese día haciendo cosas que a Naruto le gustaban… comer ramen.

El chico realmente se veía infantil en ese momento, no dejaba de reír y gritar muchos "Dattebayo!!" ante cada cosa que hacían.

Pero no tardo en entender que eso realmente no era una cita… por alguna razón no lo sentía así, algo le decía que era un sentimiento completamente diferente el que abarcaba todo su pecho… siempre quiso a la kunoichi, siempre fue tributo de su adoración… pero ahora era diferente, seguía ese sentimiento de cariño, ese deseo de protección, esos celos… pero también había esa… familiaridad.

--Ne, Sakura-chan…- murmuro.

--¿Si, Naruto-kun?—

--¿Qué somos nosotros… realmente?—pregunto con el nudo en la garganta, conocía de primera mano el temperamento de la chica y posiblemente esa pregunta le garantizaba unos días mas internado.

--Somos amigos, somos hermanos—le dijo ella con una paz, serenidad y radiante sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del gennin se detuviera…

--Sa-¡Sakura-chan!—exclamó feliz abrazando, a la que ahora, a ciencia cierta sabía, era su hermana.

Sakura por fin lo había reconocido. Y el había reconocido por fin aquel sentimiento.

Hermandad.

Era por eso que el dolor de la partida se intensificaba.

Siguió guardando sus cosas en su pequeña mochila roja, ya casi estaba lista, según la Hokage, esa noche, a las 11:00pm en punto, la estaría esperando en las puertas de la aldea, su guía para llegar a su nuevo y temporal hogar…

Suna.

7:00pm. ¿Por qué siempre el tiempo era tan molesto?

--Entonces es cierto que te irás, Sakura—

La aludida se giró, él llevaba un buen tiempo ahí, sentado en el marco de la puerta, observando como la joven seguía guardando sus cosas.

--Si—contesto ella muy firme.

--¿No te despedirás de Naruto?—

--En cierta forma ya lo hice—

--¿No te ibas a despedir de mí?—preguntó un poco dolido.

--Hace tiempo que las despedidas no me gustan, son muy amargas… Kakashi-sensei—

El junnin con un solo ojo visible sonrió apenas, sí, lo sabía, también sabía porque ella no le preguntaba el cómo se había enterado, la respuesta era más que obvia, Tsuande.

--Se que harás que nos sintamos más orgullosos de ti de lo que ya estamos, pequeña—

La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco, ese era un apodo un poco…cariñoso.

--A-a-arigato—

Se acercó lentamente a ella, notando más de cerca el crecimiento de la joven, ya no era esa niña que conoció en primera instancia, ya no era el punto débil del equipo 7, ya no. Impulsado por su sentimiento, se inclino levemente y la besó.

Un beso en la frente.

La joven estaba impresionada, su sensei le había besado en la cabeza y la había tratado como hace ella años había añorado… como su alumna, su verdadera alumna.

--Te esperaremos—dijo él antes de esfumarse con un ¡Puf!

7:15pm.

Sería una larga noche.

9:30pm.

Ya todo estaba listo, sólo tenía que esperar e ir a la salida de Konoha… y partir.

Un pequeño ruido hizo que sus sentidos se agudizaran, notando así como una rata se escabullía debajo de su puerta… ¡Rata!¡Odiaba las ratas!... pero esta era diferente… se colocó sobre un pedazo de papel sobre su escritorio, junto a las dos fotografías que cuidaba comos sus tesoros… y se disolvió, dejando en el papel una nota:

"_Abremé"_

Sakura no entendió hasta que escuchó como la puerta de su departamento empezó a sonar. Alguien tocaba. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a ese joven de ojos negros arraigados.

--¿Sai-kun?—

El chico traía un ramo de flores blancas y lilas en sus manos, además de que un tierno sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Sakura se enterneció ante tal gesto, más viniendo de un chico tan taciturno como lo era ese anbu.

Apenas y había tomado el ramo entre sus manos cuando, todo, de manera muy rápida, había pasado.

¡Sai la estaba besando!

El chico empezó a poner cierta presión en los labios de la joven que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

El ramo de flores yacía a los pies de ambos.

Sin saber que hacer, como actuar, Sakura cerró sus ojos… su primer beso.

Y ese gesto fue para Sai todo lo que necesitaba.

Las manos de él, vividas, empezaron a recorrer la cintura de ella y apegándola más a su cuerpo, no podía negarlo, su compañera le gustaba, y mucho. Empezó a abrirse paso a través de los labios rosas de la joven, pidiendo permiso con su lengua, saboreando el labio inferior de ella y arrancándole un suspiro, aprovechando así para introducirse en ella…

Sai era un atrevido… pensó la pelirosa, pero no podía hacer nada ante sus caricias y sus besos… todo era tan nuevo, tan excitante. Un doloroso pensamiento pasó por su mente… su primer beso… hacía mucho que lo había guardado para alguien en especial… alguien que no valía la pena…

El joven sintió como la chica se aferraba a el, abrazándolo del cuello y atrayéndolo más hacía así… empezaron a tambalearse un poco, el beso se volvía apasionado, hambriento, necesitado…

De un momento a otro terminaron en la cama. El arriba de ella. Besándose.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooooo

El rostro de Kabuto era una perfecta pincelada en un cuadro de morboso arte sádico.

Ahí, frente al peligris, a sus pies, yacía el cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama.

O lo que quedaba de él…

Sasuke miró con autoeficiencia como el rostro del hombre se contraía en un gesto lívido de horror… y no era para menos.

Degollado, desangrado, amputado y con los intestinos regados por todos lados como su fuesen flores en un campo. Menudo final para el sannin más peligroso del mundo Ninja.

Un pequeño gritillo salio de la boca del más leal seguidor del ahora cadáver.

Sasuke sonrió con maldad, dibujando una sonrisa maligna en su perfecto y pálido rostro.

--Prometiste no gritar…-- le recordó mientras poco a poco sacaba su katana.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooooo

--Sai… -- susurró al momento en el que el joven iba descendiendo el ziper que impedía quitarle esa prenda superior roja a la chica y así poder tener mejor acceso a su piel.

La sola idea lo emocionaba.

--Sakura…-- gimió el al sentir como las piernas de ella se movían inquietas, rozándose con las de el y terminando en una posición un poco… cómoda.

Ella con las piernas abiertas, y el entre ellas.

La besó con más ímpetu, logrando su objetivo y botando la prenda a un lado indefinido de la habitación.

¡Oh benditos libros!

Había leído sobre las relaciones de amistad, había simplemente leído mucho, pero cuando se topó con ese libro sobre las relaciones entre "mujeres y hombres", no pudo más que imaginarse a la chica bajo él en esa posición. Justo debajo de él.

¡Bendito Icha icha paradise!

Observó como ella estaba cubierta por unas vendas en todo su pecho, las desató lentamente hasta dejar a la vista unos generosos pechos tras un sostén de encaje verde, después de todo no era plana… era una tonta que ocultaba sus encantos…

Se sentía mareada, Sai llevaba un buen tiempo besando su cuello, lamiéndolo libidinosamente, masajeado sus senos con sus manos por derriba de la tela y ella turbándose a cada segundo más y más, sin saber por que no lo detenía, por que se dejaba hacer, por que se sentía así.

La respuesta fue funesta.

Quería borrar de su mente al único hombre que amaba… Sasuke.

Pero de querer olvidarlo a entregarse de buenas a primeras con cualquier otro… era demasiado.

--Sai, Sai, basta, detente…-- pidió ella entre jadeos.

Y si no mal recordaba el joven, cuando una mujer decía "No" en esas circunstancias era un "Si", y un "Detente" dignificaba "Más!"… la lectura puede ser muy ilustrante…

Sintió como él empezaba a frotarse contra ella, Sakura era una Ninja médico y conocía perfectamente el cuerpo humano, pero de conocerlo a sentirlo había un gran trecho. No podía negarlo, le gustaba lo que hacía, ella era demasiado inexperta como para ocultar ese placer.

Pero antes que el deseo estaba la cordura.

--¿Te gusta?—preguntó el joven al ver el rostro de ella completamente sonrojado, al tiempo que el descendía sus besos y los dirigía hacia uno de los montes que clamaban por mejor atención de la que su mano le daba.

Así fue descendiendo, al tiempo que su mano también lo hacía para empezar a acariciar la zona más sensible de la joven aun por sobre sus shorts licra.

Eso fue suficiente para encender la alarma en la pelirosa.

--¡No!—

De un solo y limpio empujón, Sai calló de la cama y Sakura se apresuraba para erguirse.

--¿Por qué ?¿Hice algo mal?—

--Yo… etto… Sai, yo te quiero mucho, pero no así, no de esta forma…-- susurró ella dudosa.

--Creí que lo estabas disfrutando, como yo—comentó aún desde el suelo.

Fue ahí cuando la joven se dio cuenta del "bulto" que se encontraba entre los pantalones del joven… un sonrojo más notorio se poso en su cara al saber que fue ella quien lo había causado…

--Yo…yo…-- "¡Cálmate Sakura!"—Lo siento Sai, pero yo no soy así, por favor, vete—

El joven entendió que había cometido un error… aunque no sabía cual realmente… el haber visto a Sakura como una de las mujeres de ese libro, o haber tomado ese libro de quien ahora se suponía era su nuevo líder de equipo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooooo

10:58pm.

Estaba frente a esa gran entrada, que ahora era su salida, en cualquier momento llegaría el guía, hacía unos 3 minutos se había despedido de Tsunade y Hinata, ahora estaba sola esperando…

--¿Por cuánto tiempo?—se escuchó preguntar a una voz.

Sakura se giró rápidamente para ver a quien la había cuestionado…

--Lee…--

--Te escuche decirle que te irías a Hinata, no quise espiar, lo siento— se lamentó.

--Perdón… regresaré en 3 años—

--Entiendo, voy a esperarte Sakura-san, si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, yo iré a ayudarte, me avocaré a protegerte con mi vi…--

--No, Lee, no lo digas, se lo que sientes, pero no tienes por que prometerme nada, tu felicidad no esta a mi lado—le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, Lee atónito se quedo quieto disfrutando de la caricia –Y tu mereces ser feliz—

--Sakura…--

--Adiós Lee—dijo mientras tras de ella una sombra negra aparecía—Debo irme—

Y sin más se alejo acompañada de ese extraño.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autora**: KYA! No me maten! Lo que pasa es que como avise arriba, va a haber muchas parejas y pues no todo es miel sobre hojuelas… de hecho había pensado en una violación, pero no quise ser tan mala XD, así que dejémoslo en algo leve para ir tanteando terreno (¿Por qué fue leve, verdad?) quiero pedirles un favor: un personita que amablemente se a ayudarme con las personalidades del equipo Hebi, ya que quiero meter a algunos de esos personajes pero la vdd no los conozco XD. EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO MÁS DE NUESTRO SASUKE-KUN!!

_**YO NO SOY ESA MUJER CAPI 2**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS (REVIEWS): **_Primero que nada ¡Domo Arigato! Este fick no tiene muchos seguidores, pero aún así se seguira escrbiendo hasta el final, GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW, y tmb a los que se toman el tiempo de leer!! Bezos y abrazos!! (4 revi-galitos preciosos, los quiero mucho!!)

PolinSeneka: Ya viene esa parte!! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un poco de KakaSaku, SaiSaku y LeeSaku. XD, ya vendrá la parte de Suna y tmb más sobre nuestro sexy dios Ninja XD.

Florpink: muajaja, pues ya mate a Orochimaru XD, jaja, aunque creo que ya se lo esperaban jeje, pero bueno, aun falta saber los movimientos de nuestro Sasukito y del camino ahora incierto de Sakura!

LadyTomoyo: Nena? XD, jeje, pues no soy tan peque… si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo aquí XD. Me da mucho gusto que estés siguiendo tres de mis historias, ARIGATO!

XxX: Etto… no soy niña, soy una mujer deeeeeee XD jaja, pues no creo que sea lo que hayas esperado, pero no pienso poner escenas fuertes tan de golpe jeje, pero de que las habrá las habrá.

Nuevamente… DOMO ARIGATO!!, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas (TT, me hace tan feliz!) y también a aquellos que han puesto a esta novata como una de sus autoras favoritas (TT, eso me hace aún más feliz!!) Igual gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no dejen review jeje.

**SAYO! (entren arribita donde dice kalulu13 jeje, para ver mis otras historias )**


End file.
